FemNaru
by White-Yuki
Summary: It is foggy, Kakashi can't see anything. Not when he see a long blonde hair attached to the human's head. He froze. That spot is sapose to be Naruto's spot! But why he see LONG blonde hair instead off short spiky blonde hair? What Happen here!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everbody :)**

**This is my first english fic, so please tell me what's wrong with my grammar**

**coz i think i don't really have a good gramar**

**please read ^^**

**(AN: I don't know what wis the best name of the tittle, please help me ^^v and sorry if this is too short)**

**Disclaimer: Who said Naruto's mine? It's Masashi's**

_**Flashback**_

"Normal Dialogue"

'Inner/ thoughts'

* * *

><p>Naruto is just a knukle-head genin, but when his secret reviled. What will hapen?<p>

This day is the day when Naruto and his group had their first 'C' rank mision. They just been atacked by Zabuza, and now Kakashi is weaken. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke bring him to the brige builder's (Tazuna's) house

Not so long after that, Kakashi woke up from his sleep, and walk to the diningroom, "Hey are you hungry?" ask a womanly voice from his right side

Kakashi faced the woman who asked him a question "Huh?" the he answer "No, I'm not really hungry right now." he know he is a little bit hungry, but when he remember something he just couldn't stop think about it. 'Is that really Naruto?' he thought

* * *

><p><strong>It is foggy, Kakashi can't see anything. Not when he see a long blonde hair attached to the human's head. He froze. That spot is sapose to be Naruto's spot! But why he see LONG blonde hair instead off short spiky blonde hair? Is Naruto using his Sexy jutsu again? Or Naruto just using a henge? Or... Or Naruto is a girl? He shoke his head. No way, his sensei had a son, not a daughter. Didn't he?<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day was the day was the day Kakashi teach his team tree climbing. As always Sasuke and Naruto were challenge who's gonna be the first one to get on the top.<p>

Kakashi was looking at Naruto. Questions were still in him. He wants the answers So badly... Just when, when will he know the truth?

The battle with Zabuza and Haku just begun, the clearing filled with fog once again. Kakashi was checking his area for safety. He froze. There's one spot that he see is not filled with fog. That is Naruto. In FEMALE body. He uses his sharingan to see is it a gejutsu, but nothing happened. Oh hell... Naruto is really a girl... Kakashi even see Naruto change back to a boy with a powerful henge-seal.

But, why did he er.. She hide it? Why would she hide it? Kakashi just need more questions to answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that is it<strong>

**Please review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for long updating.. i want to update the story fast but my laptop's internet is little broken (i write my story there) so i need a flash disk, then i just realized that i lost it and of course i forgot to copy the story once i borrow a flash disk. once again, i am very sorry

I also make a new oneshot please come by and read :) now.. EJOY XD

* * *

><p>Fem Naru<p>

This day is two days after they came back from their last mission on the land of waves. Indeed, Kakashi haven't found his answers yet, he want to ask to the Hokage but it ended like he forgot to ask him. Example, earlier Sarutobi called all jounin sensei to announce that there will be chuunin exam, and of course Kakashi was late. He really concentrates thinking about his students entering the chuunin exam. And as earlier, he FORGOT. Now, he just sit in his apartment and think what he will going to do. He is worried, he worried what if Naruto's henge dropped and then someone knows that and Kakashi know that it will be a trouble. Big trouble. He meant what if the one who sees that is a perverted boy (like himself) and then do something… Why in the world he is thinking like that? He should think positively. Damn, he can't, now his naughty thoughts are flaming around his mind. Kakashi didn't know what to do to erase those thoughts. He picks his orange book and starts to continue his re-reading.

The next day Kakashi gather with his students, and as usual he is late. But instead of doing what he usually does, he is watching his student. Student means one. And that 'one' means Naruto, he don't know why he think watching her/him every move can help to have his answer. And of course, Naruto didn't show any signs of uncomfortable being like a boy, he do looked like a boy. A real boy. Uzumaki Naruto boy that enters his team. He is confused, Naruto is a girl, but why he didnÕt she show any reflection that girls do? He meant, girls usually blush when they see 'beautiful' boys. But Naruto didn't give any sign of it, and that makes Kakashi think he was wrong. Naruto is a boy, not a girl. He need to ask the Hokage! But he had the feeling that the Hokage will lie to him about it. He had no more choice, he have to ask the Hokage. He waited until the gathering finished and he shunshined to the Hokage office.

"Hokage-sama…" called Kakashi

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" asked the Hokage peeking from piles of paper works

"I want to ask about Naruto, Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi as he walk closer to Sarutobi

"What is it?" ask the Kage while he take a drink still looking at the paper in front of him

"Is Naruto a girl?" Kakashi asked. Sarutobi quickly spit the water from his mouth to the floor near him and look at Kakashi like he was crazy.

"What? Why do you even think like that?" Sarutobi just look at Kakashi. Of course Sarutobi knows about the wrong gender, but he want to know how Kakashi knew this.

"Last mission n the land of waves I see Naruto is not Naruto, heÉ she had long hair and I see her again using a henge-seal and she change back to normal Naruto. Am I right about the gender?"

"I don't know about that." Sarutobi lied. Everybody knows when the Hokage lied. It's really visible when he lied. Especially when itÕs not about war.

Kakashi put his hands to his pocket and says "That means you know about it."

"No, I didn't say that. I said I don't know anything about it. You must be dreaming Kakashi, why would people hide their gender?" ask the Hokage as he tried not to give him clues that he knew about it.

"That's why I asked you Hokage Ðsama. I believe I deserve the answer because I'm her sensei, Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi clearly

"Okay! Okay! I give up!"shouted the Hokage "Naruto is just a mask, to protect Naru IÕ;'ve decided that Naru should have protection for that. And I know this hard life for Naru will come. I am afraid that the villagers will hurt her even worse that when she didn't have any disguise as a boy. And that will answer your question."

Kakashi just smiled and nodded. "Happy now?"

"Yes, definitely." Kakashi smiled and shunshined away.

* * *

><p>Kakashi had arrived to Naru's Apartment and know on her window. Few seconds after he knocked, the window opened and Naru came out with her boy form.<p>

"You should try the door sensei." Naru said as he let Kakashi in

"You should tell me everything." Kakashi answered

"What do you mean?"

"Why wouldn't you tell me that you're a girl? What if your henge dropped and someone knows? And how-"

"You-you know?" asked Naru in disbelief

"Yes, I know." Kakashi said as he kneeled in front of her

"H-how?"

"Long story, I'll tell you next time. Would you tell me about yourself so I can help you if you need me?"

Naru looked at him and answered jokingly, "I don't like orange that much?"

"I think I'll leave you now. If you need me for something just ask me okay? "Naru nodded. "Good bye." And he poofed away

"I always have a problem with deciding you're on the good side or not. You're nice but a pervert. Well, nobody's perfect.." she said as she closed her window and start to make dinner.

* * *

><p>Well, don't forget to review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I didn't update for a loooooong time, but really so many school wok and all -.- especially we had valentine celebration coming right up. It was on 11 February :D my group has to dance (actually my class but someone just wanted to divided into 2) hip-hop with a Korean song (sorry, yeah I love Korean song ) our other group were daqnceing too, but I think it is not really good. And you know what? We (MY group not my class ;;) ) are the best performance in the valentine :D I could still remember my nervousness and other students and teachers cheering for us OMG I'm talking too much XD well I should stop talking and here's the story :p**

* * *

><p>The next day, Naru was just laying on her bed and she's trying to remember what happened yesterday. What she remembered just Kakashi was visiting her and talk a little after that he just left, and Naru doesn't know what they are talking about. She didn't have any clue what are they talking. Were they talking about training? Or maybe a mission? Well, maybe she could sweep him off her mind and trying to act as usual and act as nothing happened.<p>

At their training, it was really lie usual. Sasuke being a annoying person and demand to have more training, Sakura asking out Sasuke for dates and calling Naruto weak and useless and maybe, more and Kakashi only 'stare' at them and do nothing, maybe he just teach them few tricks. After the training, Sasuke quickly left and Sakura decided to follow Sasuke, that left Naru and Kakashi.

"Now we're alone, can know you better? How bout we start from the start?" Asked Kakashi, it is a weird question to ask suddenly, but it's better than being quiet and do nothing. Naru just looked and him and walk closer to him, signaling that she would listen to him what will he say. "Hatake Kakashi, age 20 my likes.. are Miso with eggplant and reading my book maybe? My dislikes are... noisy."

Naru looked at Kakashi realizing how short his introduction is, but still it is better than their first met. "Namikaze Uzumaki Naru, I like flowers, cute thing, puppies, dogs, OH! And o course ramen! Yummy, and um... that's all I think. And my dislikes people who betray their country and comrades, being hated, and.. I don't know more." They all of a sudden got quiet and didn't talk. Naru looked at Kakashi if he wanted to say something, but looks like Kakashi would not talk before she will ask him a question. Well, she will give him one "How do you know that I'm a girl? Did Jiji told you?"

"Hm.. at first I was confused because I saw you being a girl when we fought Zabuza. You're henge dropped but you put it back on quickly, I thought my brain doesn't work well or my eyes just fooling me, it was foggy anyway, I can barely see anything maybe just in radius 1 or 2 meter. And after we came back to Konoha, I decided to asked the Hokage and at last he admitted to me that you're a girl and then I came to your apartment and you know what 's next."

"Hm.. why do you want to know anyway sensei?" asked Naru curiously

Kakashi smiled sadly, "You're my only family left, although we're not blood related, but I have always looked at your father as my own father, and I consider you my little sister." He smiled at her "Is it okay?" he asked

Naru hugged Kakashi as tight as she can and said "I've always wanted a brother! And a family! There's no way I'll deny!" Kakashi hugged back, enjoying the warmth he missed since he was a teenager. When he thought he was alone in this world. He smiled at himself, there's no way he will release Naru to anyone easily, and they had to go through him before they will touch _his_ little sister. And he wouldn't be easily beaten this time. He will not lose his precious people any more. Never will.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Naru woke up in unfamiliar bed. It was nice and soft, it smelled nice too. The earthy scent was on the bed. It feels heavy when she wants to woke up. Especially when a large hand rub her head softly, it feels nice and it makes her sleepy, wanting to go back to sleep. A familiar not to deep voice said "Wake up, I don't want you to miss breakfast." Naru opened her eyes to see who was talking to her, she smiled when she sees her brother who was talking to her. Kakashi smiled at her, and said "Good morning sleepy head, did you remember you fall asleep when we're talking and then I don't know where your key is and I realized that your apartment is sealed, so maybe I will take you to my apartment. Don't worry you sleep at the bed all the night, and I sleep at the couch and don't just lay there, I bought ramen for you." Naru's eyes widen and se just sit and sprint to the kitchen/dining room and sit sweetly there.

Kakashi smiled at Naru's antics and walk out of the room and grab the bowls and set it in front of her and him "Itadakimasu!" Naru said happily and start eating her ramen. At the middle of her breakfast, she looked of her brother figure liking if her everyday life was like this- wow! Have Kakashi just take his mask in front of her! Naru looked at Kakashi's face, his beautiful and adorable face. His adorable face can even rivaled by new born babies! Soooo cute!

Getting tired to be stared, Kakashi looked up to see Naru and asked "What? Is there something on my face?"

Naru shook her head "No, it's just there's nothing to hide from your face, so why did you hide it?"

Kakashi just smiled at her and answered something with 'families' and they both get back to their breakfast. Naru smiled at herself. At last, she found someone who love her and care about her it was like a dream come true.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually already finished the next chapter, just i forgot to put it on my flash disk =.= great. i know this is very short especially when i hacen't updated for moths ._. but <strong>**that's all :D**

**Review please :D :D :D :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry.. the last chapter is already done a long time ago.. just I forgot to post it._. so I got an idea to start the new chapter before my final year exam ._. oh yeah and I'm not studying. And also I'm sorry that I didn't update as soon as possible coz I always forgot about it and I'm just so darn too lazy to open my slow-mo laptop -.- so here it is after weeks that I promise you guys I'll update**

* * *

><p>Days passed, nobody but the Hokage didn't really know about the 'new' relationship of Kakashi and Naru. Even Iruka who had been the closest person to Naru, but if Iruka knows her secret about being a girl, of course she would tell Iruka about her new brother. Kakashi showed his caring by glaring anybody who tried to hurt, glaring at his little sister in henge or not, he would glare them twice colder then they can give. Naru didn't mind with Kakashi being like that, actually it reliefs her to know that Kakashi really cared about her. Now the Chuunin exam is coming up, Kakashi said that he was really sorry that he cannot teach her for the exam because Kakashi is the only one who can use the sharingan in the Konoha except Sasuke and he have to train Sasuke's sharingan and all. In exchange, he ask Ebisu (I think this is his name._. I forgot, can't open internet ) to train her for the exam, of course Ebisu didn't know anything about her identity, it was a big secret afterall.<p>

Ebisu trained Naruto in the hot springs, training his chakra control by walking on the water. Almost the same like how they climb tree with chakra. Naruto trains hard, with keeping her henge and with her seal, it gives her a harder time to train for it. It's until one time Naru(to) have only his feet wet, well it was a big progress for a day. Ebisu left Naruto train alone, and that when Naruto saw him. (okay I don't really reading the new manga ._. so I will give the meeting a little (or big) change :D)

"Hey you! Why are you peeping? Ero." Shouted Naruto while he looked at the man peeped at the woman's bath

"Shut it kid! I'm doing my research!" Said the white haired man never looking at the person who is talking at him

"Oh that's how you want it." Naruto poked the shoulder of the man and do his(her) work "Oiroke No Jutsu!" and Naruto turn into a beautiful, sexy woman just in time the man turned his head at him, and when the man see him, he just bleed there and lost conscious.

* * *

><p>Few hours later (Naruto is training while waiting for 'the man' (I know you know who is that -.-) to wake up)<p>

"Whoa, what just happened?" asked the man to himself "All I remembered is seeing a beautiful blonde, kekeke" and blushing like a pervert

"Ero-sennin, you lost conscious with a henge." Said Naruto while crossing his hand in front of his chest and looked down on him

That strucked at that man, 'Is that Minato? But he looked so young and tan and was that whiskers? Am I in heaven or something?' thought the man and asked the boy "What is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, you know it's rude to not giving your name first."

"It's Jiraya kid," them he lowered his voice knowing that this is a top secret "Your Minato's kid? I thought Sensei said that they were having a daughter instead of son."

"What? How did you know my parent's name?" widening his eyes and sitting beside Jiraya

"I'm his sensei, I'm also a writer. Your name, Naruto is taken from one of my character in my first book. He said that he wanted to give a name for his soon-to-be child Naruto." Jiraya said as he smiled sadly.

"Who is your sensei, Jiraya? Is it the Hokage?" Naruto asked and see him nodded, "Hokage-jiji didn't lie, I am a girl. Jiji said that it is for my own safety since the villager hates me and there's no way Jiji can babysit me all the time."

"I see, are you training for the upcoming Chuunin Exam? Where's you Sensei? I could train you for the Chuunin exam if you want me to."

"Um, yeah.. Kakashi-nii is training Sasuke he said that he would like to train me better that any other person in the world, but it was his duty anyways. And really you want to train me?" Naruto said the last sentence with dazzling and pleading eyes

"Yeah, yeah, but just give me time to do my research."

"THANK YOU! We'll start tomorrow okay? I want to tell Kaka-nii for this!" Naruto said grinning ear t ear and start to leave and stop for a while "Tomorrow eleven right here okay ero-sennin?" then he turned running back to Konoha, Kakashi's apartment and talked like they used to.

* * *

><p>-Kakashi's Apartment-<p>

"So.. how was training? What did Ebisu teach you?" Asked Kakashi while reading his book and sitting in front of Naru eating ramen

"Chakra control, you know walking on water. I can't finish it today but at least only my feet is on water!" She said grinning for a while than she continue to eat

Kakashi put down his book and said smiling, "Well it is hard when you had a seal to separate your chakra and a henge on. But I think you are a really fast learner." Naru only smiled to her brother "I met a pervert while training. He peeped at the girls on bath. He said that his name is Jiraya and he is Dad's sensei. He offers me to train me for the upcoming Chuunin exam! He isn't a kidnaper or something right?"

Kakashi chuckled while listening to her last sentence "No he isn't he is really Sensei's sensei (wow this is weird to say) you're lucky you have one of the sannin train you for Chuunin exams."

"Really? And he also said that he was a writer, how many books did he write anyway? I want to read them." Naru said innocently

"Well his first books I can allow you to read them, but the books he writes now, I rather die first if you read them."

"WHAAAATTTT? Why aren't I allowed to read the book he made now?" She said frustratingly

"The book is for 30 years old and up, and you're still thirteen, please understand." He said with his eye smile

"Thirty years and above? It sounds like you read them Kakashi-nii, and your still 26 years old." Naru said making a point

"I don't care. What I care is you don't read them" Kakashi said smiling, oh yeah he's winning this conversation

"So I'll do like what you do okay, give me his book!" Naru stand up from her chair abandoning her ramen and reach for the book on his hands

Kakashi stands up and raise his hands so there will be no way Naru would take that book from him and said "Maa, Maa Naru-chan you're just too young ne? Your height is not even close to my chest."

"I'm growing and I'll grow!" Naru stand on the table and reached for the book

"Maa, I'm going to make a promise. When you reach 21 to 25 years old, I will let you borrow one of the version of Icha Icha Paradise. If only you will not read them 'till I said so, deal?" Kakashi asked as he offers Naru his hands to seal the deal

Naru shake his hans and said "Deal, you really have to keep on your promises Nii-san. You'll keep yours and I will keep mine."

"Of course I will, anything for my little sister." He said smiling as he put down his sister from the table and ruffling her hair softly. Naru just smiled at him and hug him tight, Kakashi hugged backed ad think about his life now. Naru is growing up, there will be boys who will be attracted to her and tried everything to get her, although he knows that the fact that his sister is a girl is a S-ranked secret, but secret can't be kept forever, there will be a probability that it will be known and she will walk around with all the girly clothes and attract all the villagers who used to hate her. Imagining Naru walks with another man, he growled silently. There's no way he will let his Naru-chan date a wrong man. He would interrogate the man a long time and keep him in his eyes before he let him close to _his_ Naru-chan. And if anybody hurt her, intentionally or not, Kakashi would like to hurt them for hurting what's his.

* * *

><p><strong>Okayy! This chapter is finished within 2 days! *confetti everywhere* but if I counted the hours it is maybe for 4 hours or 5. And of course it didn't take very long to write 1,392 words. Well this is May 9 10:31, and tomorrow I would start to make another short story for my assignment =.= damn teacher. The teacher asked us to write a short story with a message inside. I just can't insert messages into stories y'know. Well I think this is all! Fanfic is not my diary any ways :D <strong>

**Puh leas re few XD**

**Please review! XD**


End file.
